chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brikkter Bronzeblood
Often mistaken for one over twice his age due to his limp and need for a walking stick, Brikkter "Brick" Bronzeblood is nonetheless a spry young individual. He lives a nomadic lifestyle, wandering from planet to planet, helping those in need of aid and healing those in need of medicine. Background Brick was born in Andphattentröm, a remote seaside city in Kes Joshawk. He, along with his brother and sister, Serkkan and Rana, were incredibly reckless in their youth. They often went on so-called 'adventures', both in the snowy wastes nearby and in the stormy seas, searching for monsters and treasure to prove themselves. It wasn't until Serkkan was gravely injured in one such venture that they became more cautious and reasonable. After his brother's injury, Brick became far more humble than the foolhardy youth he had been previously. Rana, too, mellowed out, though less so than Brick. Serkkan, meanwhile, was bound to their home by his injury. Brick and Rana, along with their parents, worked hard as honest fishermen to pay for Serkkan's medicine, along with the other costs of living. It wasn't until Brick was nineteen years old that anything changed. While he was out fishing, something bobbing in the waters caught his attention. As he steered his boat towards the object, he realized it was an unconscious human woman floating precariously in the waves. He pulled her aboard his boat and quickly returned to shore, taking her into town. The woman was near death. With the help of his siblings and his parents, Brick slowly nursed her back to health. He learned her name was Vikkan, and she was a traveling healer whose ship had capsized in the most recent storm. During her recovery, Vikkan taught Brick and his siblings about Kryoksti the Fortuned Path, the god she worshipped. Serkkan especially took to the idea of wandering the galaxy and helping people. However, confined to the house due to his injury, he would be unable to ever fulfill this goal. Eventually, Vikkan was well enough to leave and continue her roving. However, on the eve of her departure, an avalanche struck the town. The collapse of snow was devastating. Though the rest of his family was outside at the time of the destruction, Brick was trapped in the house, along with his brother, Serkkan. The snow was so heavy it caused the roof of the house to collapse, burying Brick and Serkkan in the heavy powder. Brick managed to dig his way to his brother, but Serkkan was very near death. Serkkan made his brother promise he would live for both of them-- following in the footsteps of Kryoksti the Fortuned Path, as Serkkan would have if he were able. Brick tearfully swore he would do so, always help those in need and never further someone's pain or misery willingly. By the time rescuers managed to dig them out, Serkkan was gone. Brick was, miraculously, unharmed. However, though his left leg was in perfect condition, he lost most use of it. Most of the town surmised the loss of his brother weighed on him psychologically, causing this unusual phenomena. He stayed in Andphattentröm at first. However, Brick soon fell ill, and no treatment he tried helped. Finally, he traveled across Kes Joshawk to a faraway city to search for a cure. As he went, Brick found that the sickness vanished. He remembered then what he had promised his brother, and took it as a sign it was his fate to travel and lend aid. From that day onward, Brick has roved the galaxy, helping the misfortuned and healing the sick to the best of his ability, never turning down anyone in need of help. In his travels, he has discovered he possess strange abilities he did not have before the avalanche. Along with his everlasting quest to assist, Brick also made it his goal to find out why his leg no longer functioned, and where his new abilities came from. He was sure the two, along with his mysterious illness, were connected. It was just a matter of finding out how. Image Gallery (Brick Shrine) Brick.png|Brick by sarah Category:Characters Category:Ealdremen Player Characters